


From the Vaults

by Willibald



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/Willibald
Summary: There are some peculiar files in the S.S.R. archive at the Playground.





	From the Vaults

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts), [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> A treat for my wonderful beta sapph and for Sholio for hosting the exchange in the first place. Also an excuse as I haven't got to write my usual crack fic on an exchange this year.

In the months since moving to Ragtag, Peggy Carter had decided that rank had its privileges and that as the new Director of the SSR she was going to enjoy as many of them as she could. As she made her way through the subterranean tunnels beneath the offices that were the facade of the base, outward she pondered on if she could get Stark to improve the air conditioning, the heat of the Virginia summer could get a bit much even down here. Absentmindedly she loosened her blouse before opening the door to the lab.

Inside, genius Jason Wilkes was assisting the debonair and handsome Professor Samberly create some new gadgets for the field agents. Director Carter grabbed Wilkes by the lapels and pulled his face close to hers. “I need you to take a look at something for me, Doctor Wilkes. If you can spare him Professor.”

Aloysius nodded his approval. While he liked to humor the the other man he knew that he did his best work alone. In fact he secretly believed that Stark periodically sent him here to keep him out of his own hair.

Peggy dragged Wilkes to one of the many vaults that she had added to the plans of Ragtag while it was being constructed. “In here.” she said seductively.

Inside the room was empty except for a large bed. Peggy loosened her blouse then reached to undo Jason's tie. “I hope you don't mind looking at this?” She asked, slipping her blouse off her shoulders.

“No mam.”

“Good,” she said pulling him towards the bed by his tie. “Now get over here and fill me with your dark matter...”

 

“Come!” Said Peggy Carter, Director of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. The door to her office opened and in walked Daniel Sousa, head of the SSR West Coast branch, his deeply tanned chiselled features gave him the movie star look so much desired by those hopefuls who approached the agency that he ran as cover for his SSR opperations.

Peggy looked him up and down. “You're looking well, Daniel. No stick today, I see.”

“No, “ said Daniel patting his leg as he sat. “Stark's done an excellent job, as usual. You can hardly tell it from the original. Why don't you check it out for yourself.”

Peggy loosened her blouse then walked over to where Daniel was sitting. She ran her hand along the inside of his thighs, first on the good leg then the prosthetic. “It certainly feels real. Do you mind if I inspect the join?”

Daniel whimpered slightly as she knelt between his legs and began to undo his trousers. Pulling them down to his knees she resumed her exploration of his thighs.

“Incredible! The skin feels so warm and real.” Her hands reached higher. “And there's no scarring or any sign where one ends and the other begins.”

Daniel let out a moan at her touch. She looked up straight into his engorged manhood. “And I suppose I ought to see if all the original parts still work as well as your new leg.” She said as she stroked him through his shorts...

 

“So, I never expected to see you at this summit. We knew you had gone back to Russia, of course”

“Of course you did. With Leviathan a thing of the past, I am now a perfectly respectable KGB officer.”

“So, no more sneaky tricks then? Not even Sweet Dreams?”

“Not unless you're wearing it.”

She loosened her blouse. “There's only one way to find out.”

Dottie Underwood smiled and leant forward. Peggy's lips parted as she received the kiss and returned it with equal passion. As the two women sank back onto the sofa neither resisted the other's embrace...

 

Peggy Carter surveyed the Oval Office and loosened her blouse. “So Mr President. Let me see if I can make you reconsider the cuts you are proposing to S.S.R. funding”...

 

***

 

Melinda May replaced the folder on Coulson's desk. “And these were in the S.S.R. archives from Vault B?”

“These are just some of the less sordid ones. There are a lot more besides these, Peggy with Stark, Peggy with one or both of the Jarvises. There's even one with the Howling Commandos, all at once. I'm not sure if some of those things are even physically possible.”

“You don't seriously believe them to be accurate reports?”

Phil Coulson smiled. “No. They may be typed on headed paper but I'm fairly sure they're not meant to be reports. There are enough errors in them that we can discount that. What we have here are early examples of what they call fanfic.”


End file.
